Another Chance
by AnimalCops
Summary: I don't remember how I got here... Why can't I feel my heartbeat? What's happened to me? This can't be real... I... I was shot... How am I alive now..?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N from A.C.: This is the sequel to my story "Experiments" You don't have to read that to understand this, I don't think...**_

_**Also, from the 'High Superior' term... It's something from an rp I'm in and Daxam is, indeed, the High Superior of Organization Infinate, while Xemnas controls the original XIII.**_

_**Warnings: OCs, OoC behavior**_

"Ngh..." I sat up, blinking lazily a few times. Looking around, I could see that I was in a forest... Why am I here?

I brought a hand to my head and winced, the much too bright light coming through the trees hurt my eyes... Where exactly is _here_?

The bushes moved a little, and I turned my head to look at them. A man in a long dark cloak walked out, turning his head in my direction. I heard him let out a light gasp before he moved closer to me. "Is.. Is that you..?"

I tilted my head to the side lightly, "Who?"

"Hayley? Is it you?"

I blinked a few times, clearly confused, "That's my name?"

"Yeah..."

"Who are you?"

He took down the hood of his cloak, showing a young man with shaggy black hair and sparkling green eyes, "I am Daxam..."

"Okay... why are you here?"

He looked like he was gonna cry and it made me feel terrible... Wait... I can't really _feel_ anything... "I'm here to take you home."

"I don't know you... why would I go with you? I may have a bad memory, but I'm sure I would remember you."

"You wouldn't... I... I knew you when I was a little kid..." He shook his head, "Nevertheless, I can explain all this once we get back."

"I... I don't know..."

He smiled lightly, "I won't hurt you, you can trust me."

I glared at him, "You have a weapon. I know you do."

Daxam knelt down and unhooked a blade from the side of his boot, hidden by the cloak. He stood again, holding the knife, and he looked at me, "How did you know that?"

I crossed my arms, "Don't know... Had a feeling..."

"A... Feeling..?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting." He waved his hand to his side, and a big black mass appeared out of no where. I jumped back a few inches in shock. Daxam turned to me, "It's a dark portal. Don't worry, it's just a mean of transportation."

"Uhm.. Yeah..."

"You can go in, or you can stay here."

I sighed, what have I got to lose anyway? "Yeah, alright..."

I looked at him for a moment, and walked in, the darkness closing around me for a total of 3 seconds. When I walked out, I met with walls that were white enough to blind someone, and a familiar looking man.

Cold golden eyes glared at me as Daxam walked out of the 'dark portal'. Dax snarled, "Stand down, VII."

An oh so serious tone fell from 'VII''s lips, "I want to meet the new Nobody that you have found."

I looked from the strange man to Dax, "What's a 'Nobody'?"

The stranger let out a hollow laugh, "You did not tell her? What kind of Superior are you?"

Daxam ground his teeth, "Be silent, Saix." He turned to me, "I will explain in depth later, but you are now a Nobody. We are beings without the emotional heart. We are but a hollow shell of a past creature, and occasionally we get flashes of that past life. You are one of us now."

Saix smirked, elongated canine teeth showing, "Oh, reduced to using my name now? Pathetic. I thought you had power, why do you not show it?"

"Because I didn't want to scare her like you are now."

The golden eyes turned to look at me, "Am I scaring you, little one?"

I slowly shook my head, "No... and... don't call me that."

"Of course. I apologize... from the bottom of my heart." He let out a throaty laugh at his own joke.

Daxam clenched his fists, growling deep in his throat, "Do not mock her, Saix, she's just come to knowledge with what has happened."

Saix pushed a lock of his azure blue hair behind a pointed ear, "Of course, my _Superior_. I would never think of it. Now, if you don't mind... I will be off."

Dax smiled, "Why would I mind, VII?"

He let out a huff of breath and summoned a portal of his own, "How did Xemnas ever lose his power to the likes of _you_...?" He walked into the portal with a dismissive and disrespectful wave of his hand.

I turned to Dax, "Who exactly was he?"

"Saix." The name itself was coated in venom. "He is our main Organization's number VII. A Berserker to the moon. We... disagree... with each other."

I nodded, "Yeah, I can tell."

"Nevertheless, we must meet with the Superior of the main Organization... The man he called Xemnas, though you will not call him by his name. He will get your information from your past life, and will explain what you will study and who you will study under."

"What do you mean?"

"You will study under one of our members. The one who you share your elemental strength with."

"Elemental strength?"

"Everyone has their element that they gain power from. Saix, for example, gets power from the moon." Daxam started walking down the hall, towards a door with a big gold colored 'I' on it.

I chased after him, "When are you going to explain more of this to me?"

"As soon as we meet with Xemnas, you'll find out everything." He pushed the door open without knocking, and walked in, over to a tanned man with silver hair doing paperwork at a desk.

He looked up, amber eyes glowing in the darkness of the room, "Is that you, High Superior?" The deep voice almost made me jump.

"Yes, it is."

He set his pen down on the desk and set his elbows on the top, setting his fingers together like a temple. "Who is this with you?"

"This is.. Hayley..." He met the amber eyes with his own, "I found her in the forest of Halloween Town."

"Really now?" He waved his hand, the letters of my name floating around me, "Hayley, you are now one of us, meaning that you must take a new name. What we will do, is use an anagram of your name and put in an 'X'."

I watched the letters spin, "Why an 'X'?"

"It is our mark." He waved his hand again, a golden 'X' making the other letters stop. "Welcome, Alehyyx, to our Organization. Our new member, number XVII. You have the strength under the moon, and will be training under number VII, his name is -"

"Saix..." I said, cutting him off.

"Why, yes... how do you know that?"

Dax smirked, "We met up with him in the halls."

"I see."

I looked at Xemnas, "Can I go find him then?"

"Yes... Indeed..."


	2. Chapter 2

Daxam turned to me, "Saix should be in his room. It is just down the hall a bit, number VII, remember. The number is on the door."

"Yeah, okay."

He turned and left through the office's door, and I hurried out after him, not wanting to be left alone with Xemnas... Walking down the hall, I looked at each door, searching for the one with a VII on it. As soon as I found it, I paused, knocking lightly on the white wood.

"Axel, if that's you do not even bother me unless you want a Claymore shoved down your throat!"

Wow... harsh... "Uhm... Saix... It's me, we met earlier."

The door swung open, those cold golden eyes were glaring again, "Ah, yes, the little one that was traveling with Daxam." He let out a deep breath, "What do you want from me?"

"Xemnas said that I have to study under you... 'cause of the moon."

Saix smiled, the bloodthirsty fangs showing again. "Ah, I finally have my own trainee, hmn?"

"Yeah..."

"Great." He looked at me for a moment before stepping out into the hallway, "If you will excuse me, I must go speak with Superior Xemnas."

"Oh... 'kay..."

He shut the door and portaled away, to Xemnas' office most likely. I looked around for anyone before rushing off to Xemnas' door, cracking it open and looking inside to see Saix and the Superior.

Saix slammed his hands down on the desk and growled low, "Why do I need to look after her? Have I done something wrong? Why are you doing this?"

"VII," Xemnas started, "She has your power, and you are the only one in our Organization with knowledge of it. Just try to tolerate the company."

He snarled, "You know I do not want to deal with this! I told you this when Daxam first told you about it!"

Xemnas spoke calmly, "I know, I know. I just thought you would want to see her again, Saix... You aren't completely emotionless."

"We cannot _feel_, Xemnas, I cannot care, I cannot love, and I cannot hate. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this for you." He lowered his voice slightly, an almost... sad tone, "I know you wanted to see her since we got notice. Why won't you accept it?"

"Because everything has changed. Why can you not see that, Superior. No one is the same, we are not like our past selves anymore."

"That may be true, VII, but we can still remember it, some of us more so than others. We need to train her," Xemnas rose his voice to a loud and angry tone, "and it doesn't matter if you want to or not, you are doing this!"

Saix stood straight up, taking a step back. He held his hands behind his back respectfully. "Yes, Superior, I apologize for arguing..."

Xemnas' amber eyes widened slightly, "No, Saix, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

He took another step back, "No, not your fault, Sir."

"Saix..."

"I will get out of your way, Sir, thank you for meeting with me." He gave a low bow.

I backed away from the door, rushing back to Saix's room. Getting there just in time for him to portal back.

He let out a sigh, "Looks like I am stuck with this." He growled at me, "Just do not get in my way. We will be leaving on a training mission now, Superior's orders."

_I didn't hear him say anything about that..._

"Okay..."

He swept his hand to the side making a dark portal, "Time to go."

We both stepped out of the portal in the forest that Daxam found me in. Saix looked down at me, "We will begin your training here. Your weapon will be called a Claymore," He outstretched his hand and a huge blade appeared out of no where, the tip of it was wider than the rest, and was a cool design. He leaned on the handle, the point digging into the dirt, "it will look like this one."

"Okay..."

"Xemnas will give you your own weapon during our next meeting." He tossed the weapon in the air and it disappeared in a swirl of darkness. "We are on a scouting mission today, investigating anything odd."

"What do you mean, everything looks odd to me, I've never been here before."

"Then just investigate anything you want. I do not care. I just want to be done with this mission."

I nod, "Yeah, okay..."

I began walking behind Saix, looking at everything around me. Trees, trees, trees, a rock, some grass, a bush. Boring.

Another rock, some more grass, some dirt... a house? "Saix...? What's that?"

He stopped, looking at the small building, "That would be a house, Alehyyx..."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Then why are you asking what it is?"

I sighed, "You told me to examine things, why can't we examine that?"

"I am not going anywhere near that house. Feel free to go on your own..." Saix turned and began walking into the forest.

I started walking behind him until... flashes started up...

_A boy was curled up on the floor of the barn, red welts tearing up his back, blood dripping onto the hay. A dark figure brought his arm back and snapped it forward, a sickening crack in the air, and a scream coming from the boy. A whip... The boy curled into a tighter ball. He was struck again and again, until the pained cries didn't come anymore, they got stuck in his throat._

My joints buckled and I suddenly fell to my knees, "Saix!" I nearly toppled over, catching myself just in time.

_Screams coming from the darkness of the barn, pleas for safety carrying through the air. Yowls and bubbling cries coming from what seemed like all directions. Blood trails were on the ground, surrounding grass crushed by heavy boots. It was all leading up to the dark shape of the barn._

The sound of Saix's boots rushing over, crushing leaves and snapping twigs. "Are you okay? What happened?"

_The same boy from last time, this time he's crying, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. His wrists and ankles are bound with rope. Blood falls from his chest and neck slowly. The dark man was back, taking the boy's chin in his hand, dropping a knife beside the boy's body._

_"I think your little friend is watching, we don't want her to worry do we? No, of course not. Now, will you disobey me again, Isa?"_

I felt numb, my whole body limp. I struggled to open my eyes, looking up to see Saix carrying me. "Saix...?"

He looked down, "We need to see Xemnas."

"Okay..." I let my head fall against his chest, and closed my eyes, wishing to both see and not see those visions again. I wanted to know more... but that boy was in so much pain... And who was that man talking about? A friend...?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N from A.C.: If anyone has questions on the 'Org Infinite' thing, feel free to ask. XD**_

Saix set me down on the couch in Xemnas' office and he turned to look at our Superior, "Xemnas, why would you send us there? You knew not to send me to that horrid place, why would she be any different?"

"She isn't."

Saix's voice got low and dangerous as I closed my eyes, "Then why did you send us there?"

"An experiment."

He lowered his voice to a deep growl, "You _know_ how I feel about that word!"

Xemnas' chair scraped against the ground as he moved to stand, his hands slammed down on the desk, "No, VII, how DO you feel? Because as far as I know, We. Can't. Feel."

Sai growled, "Excuse my misuse of the word, _Sir_, because of this, she has already had the flashes of memory. If it keeps happening, this soon in her training, she will be too weak to handle the rest! You have not gone through the pain or the memories, Xemnas!"

"You're right, I haven't. That is why I placed her under your command."

"I do not know what memories came to her, but what ever they were... I highly doubt, Sir, that they were good ones. She won't be able to handle it, Superior. You did not send me to... that place... until months into my training. I still could not handle it."

"What is your point, VII?"

"My point, dear _Superior_, is that you can not do this to her. It is not humane!"

"And are we supposed to be humane, my Diviner? From what I have heard around the castle, you let loose on the full moon and go to what ever world you see fit to hunt."

"Sir... That is not-"

"And you, VII, are accusing me of not being humane?"

"This is different, Superior!"

Amusement coated Xemnas' tone, "Are we getting attached, VII?"

I cracked my eyes open to see Saix recoil slightly, "Of course not, Sir, you know that cannot happen."

"I suppose you are correct."

I opened my eyes more and sat up, "Saix...?"

He turned around, the cold eyes softening somewhat, "Are you alright?"

"No..."

"What did you see from your memories?"

"Those... were memories?" I saw Saix nod and I shuddered, "There... there was a boy. I couldn't really see him too well... but he was getting hurt, Saix... With a whip, and a-a knife... If they were... memories... Is he okay..?"

Sai sat beside me, and started running his claws through my hair. This is certainly a new side to him... "I... Uhm... Yeah, he is fine."

I looked up at him, "There was someone else there, too..."

"Oh?"

"The one that was hurting him... he was always in the dark, so I couldn't see him. He called the boy 'Isa'."

Saix sighed, he turned to meet my eyes, "Yes... We must meet with the High Council, Daxam and them. They wish to tell you something important." He took us into a dark portal and suddenly his hand was on my shoulder, ushering me into the meeting room. Once we got in, we walked to the middle, all of the Superior members looking down at us. Saix looked at Daxam, "We are here..."

A man from the side of the room let out a barking laugh, "We c'n see that, mutt!"

My mentor fixed his gaze on the man and growled, "If you know what is good for you, Xigbar, you would keep your mouth shut."

This time a shorter man spoke up in a quite tone, "Too bad he doesn't know anything, especially in what concerns himself, VII."

Xigbar snorted, "Aye, shut yer mouth, bookworm."

The short one snarled, "That's Zexion to you, ignorant cyclops!"

Daxam pinched the bridge of his nose, "Quiet! Both of you!"

They both fell silent, relaxing in their seats. Saix set his golden eyes on Daxam again, "It has happened already."

Dax sat straight up in his seat, "So soon?"

"I was sent with her to Halloween Town, and you know, Sir, what happens when we go to the worlds of our Somebodies."

I winced suddenly, wrapping an arm around my stomach to grip onto my side. With my free hand I grabbed onto Saix's cloak.

He looked down at me, "What happened? Are you okay?"

I shook my head and clenched my fists in his cloak.

_Isa shook his head rapidly, backing into one of the stalls inside the barn, chanting the word 'no' over and over again. The shadowy man chuckled, walking closer to the boy. He kicked his legs out from under him, making the now somewhat familiar boy fall to the ground._

_"You are such a failure, mutt, I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance."_

_Isa's whole body was shaking, "Master, oh, please, Master, don't do this! Please, I beg of you!"_

_The 'Master' reached into a pocket of his coat, pulling out a pocket knife. He pressed Isa against the ground, his knee digging into Isa's chest. He pressed the blade to the boy's throat, "Do you want to die?"_

_"Please, Sir, n- no!" His shaking hands clutched at the hay lining the ground._

_"If that's how you want it," He moved the blade away, and Isa let out a sigh of relief, "I will mark you then, mark you as the failure that you are."_

_The knife moved quickly, cutting into pale flesh. Pained screams filled the room, the horses letting out high neighs. Deep red blood fell from the new 'X' shaped cut on the boy's face, dribbling into his eyes and onto the floor. The Master got to his feet and kicked him in the side, bringing out a cry from the soft lips, softened by a bit of blood in his mouth._

I gasped as the flashes stopped abruptly and felt the warmth of tears trailing down my cheeks. I had fallen onto my hands and knees again, desperately trying to get air.

Saix knelt down beside me, "Are you okay..?

I looked up at him, reaching a hand out to run fingers over the 'X' scar, "You... You're Isa..."

He moved his head to look away from me, "Yeah..."

"Why can I see what happened to you..?"

"You were watching... you see it all from your perspective... In my memories, I saw you under the same blade..."


	4. Chapter 4

I've been sitting in my room, on my bed, for quite a while. Trying to wrap my mind around the flashes, what's been going on in them. A boy has been hurt... a lot... That dark, shadowy man is his 'Master'... That's all I've been seeing...

My head snapped up as a knock sounded at my door. I rubbed at my eye and mumbled, "Come in..."

Saix stuck his head into the room, "Did I interrupt anything?"

"No... just thinking."

He nodded slightly, "May I come in and speak with you?"

"I'm not Xemnas... You don't need permission."

Saix walked through the doorway, closing it lightly behind him, "I suppose you are correct. But I still prefer to ask and get approval." He walked over to me and sat beside me.

"Why do you need to talk to me, Saix?"

"I wanted to make sure you knew... what is going to happen.."

"... What do you mean?"

He turned to look me in the eye, "You have not yet experienced the worst."

"It gets worse?"

"Yes... When I had the memory... of... of this.." He ran his fingers over his scar. "I was in so much pain... Xemnas ordered me to stay in my room for three days. It was horrid. I was under Vexen and Zexion's care for the ordered time."

"O- Oh my..."

He nodded, "Yes... I... I suppose I will leave you now..."

"Saix..?"

"Hmm?"

"May I stay with you today?"

"Sure... I am going to see Zexion, I need to tell him about this." He got to his feet and started walking to the door.

"That short guy at the meeting?"

"Yes. Please refrain from bringing up his height, he takes it to the extreme offence."

"Sorry..."

I jumped off the bed and followed him, the two of us silently walking down a hallway and a flight of stairs. Actually, I don't even know if I could call it a 'flight'. It was this huge spiral staircase that seemed to be endless.

As we reached the bottom, the chilly air hit me full on. Saix didn't say a word, instead, he just kept walking. He pushed open a door at the end of a hallway and walked in, I followed quickly.

"Zexion?"

"Oh, Saix!" The man walked over, now that I saw him close up, he isn't all that short, he's just about my height. His slate colored hair was swept over one eye. The one that was showing was a beautiful blue. "How are your wrists? Did the flashes leave?"

I looked up to Saix, confused. He sighed, "I am fine, Zexion. I came to tell you that she has already had memories return, and soon the worst will come."

Zexion moved closer to Saix, pulling back my mentor's sleeve and taking off his glove, revealing a bandage stained with pink. He quickly undid the bandage, and examined the wound. "I will be here when that happens, Saix." He ran his thumb over Sai's cut, "It is looking much better, what did you say happened?"

"The memories."

He rose a slate brow, "Well, yes, I realized that. What happened?"

"Wrists bound, ankles bound, I was cut with a knife."

"That would explain the cuts I found on your neck, hmn?"

"Yes."

I looked up to Saix, "I saw that... You getting cut, I mean..."

He turned to look at me, "You did? When?"

"On the mission."

Zexion broke the silence, walking over to a small lab table, "Interesting, friends, very interesting. The Superior would like to hear this."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It's been almost a month since I was first brought to the Organization. Xigbar has already taken to making fun of me like he does with everyone else, using some of the same names that he uses with Saix. I've learned of my powers and I have had training to use my weapon. I've only gotten along with a few of the Organization members, most of them being higher up; namely Daxam, Saix, Zexion, Demyx, Xemnas, and Luxord.

While my memories have faded, leaving me alone to think for a while, Saix's has returned. I went to talk to Xemnas about it before and he said that it's because Saix has little control over his actions during these moments. He said that Saix was so dangerous that he had to be locked up in his room until the moments were over.

I wonder if they'll do the same with me if I ever get too strong...?

Once I reached Saix's bedroom door, I cracked it open enough to look through. My mentor was lying on his bed, curled up into himself. The cloak was on the ground, but he had on the black jeans that all members had to wear. We had a very, surprisingly, strict dress code. Saix's back was facing me, his lower half covered in blankets.

Red welts covered his back, blood getting all over the bedsheets. The thin blanket over his legs was soaked and red too.

"S- Saix...?"

Of course, I wouldn't get an answer... but I can try.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as he suddenly let out a high pitched scream. He curled into a tighter ball, fists buried in his hair. More blood fell from his ripped up back, and more cries from his lips, until he finally fell quiet.

I opened the door wider and walked in, moving closer to my mentor. "Saix..."

His eyes were closed, the last of his pained tears falling down his cheeks. His breathing calmed down a little and Zexion suddenly portaled in.

He looked up at me, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know..."

"What do you know about what happened?"

I turned to look at Saix and sighed, "I heard him scream, and came in to check on him. I saw this."

Zexion moved to cover Saix's back with bandages, trying not to wake him it looked like. "Must have been another whipping. At least that's what the marks look like."

_Screams filled the room, yelps of pain and cries for help. Blood was splattered all over the floor, marks as if someone was dragged through the area. Cracks echo in the air, going in harmony with the cries._

I clenched my eyes closed and brought a hand to my head, "Yeah..."

_A door pushes open, showing Saix's look alike, lying on his back, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. The shadowy man kicked him in the side, making his head roll to the side._

_He chuckled, "You thought you were strong, mutt, I'm sorry to say you're in for one big headache when you wake up."_

_He looked up from the motionless body, "Now your friend is in need of her lesson."_


	5. Chapter 5

_He's walking closer... Cornering me into a wall. He took out a army knife, flipping and closing the blade. He let a terrifying smile cross his lips, "Don't you think that you deserve the same punishment, mutt? Should you get a whipping as well?"_

_Backing up, I heard my own voice, no knowledge of saying the words, "No, Sir... Please..."_

_The Master growled, "Then what, dog? You deserve punishment, and whipping you would be so much less fun than Isa." He smirked, "I think you should be cut instead."_

_My back pressed against the wall as I tried to hide myself unsuccessfully. "Please, Master... No.."_

I fell to my knees, "No.."

_The Master moved closer, I could see it in his eyes, he craved blood, craved my pain. He moved the blade up and it pricked the skin under my chin. I was forced to look into the cold grey eyes. "Perhaps you'd like a scar to match your little friends?"_

_"No! No, Sir, please don't!"_

_I felt the warmth of blood trickling down my neck as the blade cut into skin. A yowl tore from my throat, pain flashing through my nerves. He struck my cheek with the flat of the bloody blade, "Shut your mouth."_

Pain coursed through my body, I had no idea where I was or who was around until Zexion knelt by my side. "Alehyyx?" He shook my shoulders and I let out a gasp, jerking up to sit.

"What happened...? I can't..."

He ran his hand down my neck and pulled away, showing me the bloody fingers. "You had a memory..."

We both turned our heads as we heard a voice that was neither of ours. "Zexion..."

He rushed back to Saix, "What is it?"

"Leave."

"But, Saix, you both need medical att-"

"No. I wish to speak with her alone. Leave. Now."

Zexion's blue eyes widened as he portaled out of the room.

Saix turned to look at me, sitting up on his bed, "What did you see?"

"I don't remem-"

"Bull. Think back. I _need_ to know what you saw." He tried to stand, letting out a grunt of pain and falling back to the bed. "It is important."

"The boy... uhm... Isa.. was getting hurt... then..."

"Then what?"

"He turned on me..."

Saix struggled to stand. "We need to go see Daxam." He let out a little cry as the welts on his back got stretched.

I ran to help him stand, "You can't, Xemnas said you had to stay here."

Golden eyes turned and stared at me, his smooth voice meeting my ears, "I do not care. You are hurt and I can disobey once in this lifetime. We are going to see Daxam, now."

We entered and exited a portal immediately and Saix stumbled over to Dax's desk, leaning his weight on it. "Daxam! Come here this instant!"

A bed-headed High Superior walked out of another room connecting to the office. "What do you want, VII?" He mumbled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"We have a problem." He motioned for me to come over. Once I got there, Saix turned and moved my hair and cloak out of the way of the cut on my neck.

Dax's eyes widened slightly. "What happened to her?"

"From what I know... ngh..." He shifted in his spot, grunting in pain, "She came into my room when I was bedridden..."

Daxam gave a half smile, "I can tell, that would explain the fact that your cloak isn't on and that you're wrapped up in bandages like a mummy."

He shot Dax a glare but kept talking, "After Zexion came to help me, she started getting the memory..." He groaned again as he moved to sit on the desk. "VI told me that she started crying out. That is when I woke up. She told me that after Isa got hurt, Master turned on her..."

"It's way too soon for this to happen..."

Sai nodded his head slowly, "It is. Which is why I brought her here..."

"I don't see your point."

"That is why you should allow me to finish a sentence."

Dax sighed, "Go on."

"I brought her here, because you can explain it all better than I can."

"How so? I've never gone through it. That's your job, VII."

"But you have connections to her Somebody and Nobody that I do not have, Daxam."

"Do I, _VII_? How do you know this?"

"Oh, my sincerest apologies for not using your rank, _Sir_." Saix snarled, "I found it out from Xemnas' reports."

"You went snooping for information? Nothing like your past self, are you?"

Saix growled, "Do not speak of that. You have no idea what we went through. You do not know what we had to do to stay alive." He stood up, getting off the desk, grunting as the wounds stretched.

I moved to stand behind Saix, knowing that nothing good was going to come of this.

Dax slammed his hands down on the desk, making me jump, "Of course I knew! Don't tell me what I know and don't know!" He growled lowly, "I've always known it. That's why you're such a suck up to Xemnas."

"I am not."

"Face it, mutt, you are. You're scared that Xemnas will turn on you, and beat you like Vincent did."

"He would never."

"How do you know that?" He paused, waiting for Saix to respond, and smirked when he didn't, "That's what I thought. I am your Superior, VII, you have to learn to listen to me. You haven't been here long enough, apparently, but you'll learn soon enough."

Saix looked down at the floor, "Yes, Sir."

Dax moved, looking at me, "I'll speak to you tomorrow. Bring him back to his room and be sure he _stays_ there."

"Yeah, okay." I nodded.

I brought Saix back to his room like Dax told me to. Helped him to his bed and helped him to lie down. He told me he could do it all on his own, I don't believe him. A few minutes later, Sai fell asleep, calmly breathing. I waited a few minutes, silent, making sure he wasn't faking.

When I was sure he was sleeping I opened a portal and ninja-poofed back to Dax's room. "Da- I mean, Superior? Are you still here?"

"Yeah." The sound of a chair scraping against the floor echoed through the room.

"You needed to see me?"

"I told you to come and see me _tomorrow_."

I looked down to the floor, "Y- yes, I know, but I thought you wouldn't mind..."

"Yes, fine. Sooner is far better than later. I have to alert you to two things, Saix knows of one of them, however the second will be told to him when he is well."

I nodded, "Okay."

Dax moved to stand up from his seat behind the desk. "First off, since your first coming to the Organization, the full moon is approaching."

A rose a brow, "What does that have to do with me?"

"You mean Saix hasn't explained already?"

"Nothing about the moon... He said that I haven't gone far enough in my physical training to move onto my powers..."

"I see, he must have lost track of the lunar cycle." He wrapped an arm around his chest, resting the other elbow on it, resting his chin on his fist. What Xigbar calls the classic Zexion Pose(c). "He sure is lucky that Xemnas keeps track."

I nod again, waiting for him to continue.

"You're a Berserker, which means on the night of the full moon you'll go crazy with power. You can't stay around members that can't put up a fight. Understand?"

"Yes, Superior."

"Good. The second thing is more important, not good news at all. I have received reports from those that had missions in Halloween Town that a Nobody has appeared."

"How is that a bad thing?"

He started pacing in front of me, "The bad thing is who the man is."

"Do I even want to know?"

"You may. For it will be you and Saix he will be after. We, as an Organization, will protect you, so you have little worries."

"It... It's the guy... the one from the memories... isn't it...?"

He crossed his arms, "Yes, it's Vincent. My reports show that he has been a Nobody for quite a while, but has just now come into play. It's like he knew about you being found."

"He can't get to Saix! We can't let him!"

"You're important too. We can't let him get to either of you. But knowing him, he will want revenge, and I'll do everything in my power not to let him have it."

"Promise?"

Dax nodded, "Yes, I promise." He opened a portal and ushered me toward it. Before I left the room completely, I barely heard a, "Cross my heart."


	6. Chapter 6

Just like Daxam said yesterday, the full moon is out. I'm stuck in my room, pacing back and forth. Xemnas placed a 'spell' on my room, so the only way anyone can enter is by dark portal, and so I can't get out by the door. Too much stuff in going through my mind for me to focus and make a portal to get out.

Like they knew what I was thinking about, someone portalled into my room.

I growled lowly, "Get out."

The calm, quiet voice that came from under the hood, "It's me, Alehyyx. Relax."

"Get away." I snarled, ready to attack him if he didn't leave me be.

"If you attack me, I can report you to the Superior."

The threat and voice finally clicked. "Don't threaten me, Zexion. If you come any closer, I will attack and I won't get blamed for it. You knew not to come here."

"I can fight back, you know. I'm not just a scientist."

"You don't know who you're talking to. I can hurt you if I want to, VI."

Zexion clutched his lexicon to his chest. "I can hurt you back."

Every step I took toward him, he stepped back. One more step... His back hits the wall of my room, ah, the perfect prey. Helpless, weak, pathetic prey.

He looks up to me, hood falling from his head, the one visable eye was wide and full of 'fear'. "I only came to help you... I do the same with Saix when this happens to him."

I growled. "Then why are you not with _him_? Why are you here?"

"Xemnas told me to help you this time, Vexen is with Saix."

I put a hand on the wall beside his head, the other gripping his chin. "Don't you think that was a bad move? I could not hope to fight Vexen, but you... you I can handle..."

VI looked up at me, scowling, "I doubt that."

I lifted him up by the front of his cloak, making him gasp for air, "Care to say that again?"

"N- No..."

I turned and with all my strength, threw him into the large window pane that was in my room, making it shake with the force of the hit. He groaned and slumped to the floor. At the sound of a few more portals opening, I turned away from my prey.

Xemnas stepped out, Larxene; XII, and Demyx; IX, at his sides. He motioned once to Demyx, and he stepped forward.

I growled, making the weaker Nobody wince. "D- Dance, water, dance!"

A jet of cold water dumped on me, soaking me head to toe. I glared at him, snarling, "You little BRAT!"

Xemnas looked at Larxene, "Small shock."

She nodded, snapping her fingers and letting a small bolt of lightning at me. The lightning and the water was a BAD mix. I howled out angrily, falling to my hands and knees.

Zexion moved over to me and smirked, "Looks like the guard dog's back from rolling in the dirt."

Xemnas narrowed his amber eyes at Zexion, "Do not patronize her, VI."

Zexion looked from me to Xemnas, "I apologize, Superior."

"Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness."

VI nodded, "Yes, Superior."

"Good." He crossed his arms, "Zexion, go to the labs. Demyx and Larxene, you are done here."

Demyx gave a faux salute, "Yes, Sir!"

All he got in return was a fierce glare, making him portal away quickly. Xemnas turned on me and snarled, "Alehyyx, why would you attack him? Not even Saix has done that."

I glared, "He wouldn't leave me alone."

"And that's a reason to attack?"

"I warned him."

"You did?"

"I did."

Xemnas crossed his arms, "You won't explain yourself further, will you?"

I let out a low growl, "I feel no need to explain any further, _Superior_." I glanced out the window to see the moon slowly moving behind some clouds. "Now, if you don't mind. I would like to go see Saix."

Our Superior glared down at me fiercely, "When I went to see him today, he was not in a very good mood."

"I doubt he would be, Sir, locked up like a wild animal. It only makes the whole experience worse. How long have you done this to him?"

"Since we first found out what could happen if we didn't."

I sized him up, "Did he complain?"

Xemnas looked taken aback, "No, he didn't."

"Because he doesn't want to complain... He's too loyal. Do you think we like being locked up like animals? Do you think we _like_ being treated like this?"

"Uhm... No.."

I let out a low growl, "Exactly. How would _you_ like it?"

He looked away from me, "I wouldn't..."

"You understand now, yes?"

Xemnas nodded, "Yeah."

"Open a portal for me to his room." Just as he was about to say something, I spoke again, "Open one. Now."

Xemnas nodded once I bared my fangs and he swept a hand to the side, making a portal for me. I stomped through the darkness and was met with pearly white stone walls. I spotted a flash of azure blue in the corner. Saix was lying on his side, curled into himself, hair splayed out on the ground.

"Saix...?"

He moved to a sitting position, whipping around to look at me, the golden eyes were wide and wild. "What?"

"Are you doing okay?"

He let out a barking laugh, "Am I ever? I cannot handle this any longer... It is too much."

"It's only a few more hours."

"Why are you so calm..?" He hesitantly asked.

"I've been out of the moonlight for a while."

"It is going to be a few hours, you know..."

"A few hours? Until what?"

"I am back to normal..."

"I'll wait with you."

XxXxXxXxXx

It's been a few days since the moon was full, and both Saix and I have had those terrible memories. I was sleeping in Saix's room because we feel safe if we are together when the memories come.

I woke with a jolt as Saix let out a yowl of... possible pain. I looked over at him, he was shaking, fingers threaded through his hair. Another startling cry fell from his lips, and I rushed over to his side. Rolling him over onto his back, I was shocked to see blood falling from the scar, down his cheeks, even into his eyes.

"S- Saix? Are you okay?" _Of course he isn't okay, stupid!_ "Can you hear me?"

His eyes were wide, a glazed gold with streaks of blood red. He took in a quick breath, his back arching as pain ran up and down his spine.

He told me he had this memory already, but... painful memories are usually the harder ones to get rid of. Saix let out another cry and his body shook again with a frightening tremor.

Almost suddenly, he jerked up, sitting and clutching at his chest, where his heart should be. Dried crimson was caked onto pale skin, he panted, short for breath and brought a hand up, to where the pain was coming from. He ran a hand over his scar, collecting a thin layer of blood on his fingers. The dullness in his eyes was slowly leaving, but the red from the blood remained.

He gasped, "A- Again..? Why did I see it again..?"

"Bad memories sometimes replay themselves..." I whispered quietly.

His eyes widened, "I do not want to see it again... Please, may you go get Xemnas and Zexion..?"

I nodded, "Sure." and disappeared in a wisp of darkness.

I walked out of the portal near Xemnas' office, hearing Zexion and the Superior shouting back and forth. I knocked on the door, loud enough to be heard. "Superior!"

Xemnas' deep voice boomed angrily, "Enter."

Once I walked into the room, I saw Zexion nearly cowering in a corner. I smirked and turned toward Xemnas, "Sir, Saix is in trouble, he wanted me to get you and VI."

Zexion let out a barking laugh, "The mutt was sent to fetch us, is that it?"

I turned and snarled at him, "This coming from the guy who got his ass handed to him by the so called 'mutt'?"

Zexion glared at me, "The only reason you stood a chance was because you had the full moon. Otherwise I would have won."

I laughed, "I'm sure you would have, VI. But that isn't how it ended, huh?"

He growled, taking a step closer, "Why you little-"

Xemnas glared hard at the Schemer, "Enough. Zexion, get to Saix. We will be right behind you."

The Superior swept his hand to the side and a portal of swirling darkness appeared in the room. I'm surprised this castle has hallways with all the portalling around we do. The only time someone sets foot in the halls is to do patrol, or they're not focused enough to make a portal.

Zexion slunk into the portal like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. Xemnas and I quickly followed him and we all arrived in Saix's room.

Xemnas' eyes widened as soon as we stepped into the room, "Saix!"

My mentor was curled into himself once again, his claws were digging into the sides of his head, blood was pooled around him. He was shaking violently, body uncontrollable in its tremors.

Superior turned to Zexion, "Help him now, VI!"

Zex scrambled to assist him, turning him on his back, his eyes red with blood from his scar. Saix gripped The Scemer's shoulder and whispered desperately, "Help me..."


End file.
